


His Greatest Wish

by Snagrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyjuice Potion, pls dont read, this is so messed up i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagrid/pseuds/Snagrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a kinky turnip. Harry loves to spoil him anyway, even if it includes turning into one of his teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Greatest Wish

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuc
> 
>  
> 
> jus t
> 
>  
> 
> what the fuc k
> 
> dont read this why are you reading this

Harry and Draco had been together for months now, by the surprise of all their friends and teachers when they found out.

They weren’t exactly subtle--they held hands on campus to prove a point to others, while Draco casted spells under his breath on those who laughed. It was true love, for fucks sake. Why didn’t they understand that? They might have had their disagreements in the past, but it meant nothing anymore. Draco only had troubles in showing his feelings until this point, but they've surpassed that hurdle.

The real problem now was only one thing: Harry Potter had only wanted to cuddle and hold hands, while Draco wanted much, much more. It’s not like he voice these opinions--they weren’t exactly… normal. While he could just tell Harry Potter how he felt, he’d rather just play it safe.

And that’s why the next night, he’s rather surprised to turn around in bed only to catch Harry at his bedside, in the Slytherin common room, of all things.

“What the hell, Potter,” he breathes out in a whisper, his heart jumping in his throat. “Don’t scare me like that, and what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night!” He stage whispered.

“This couldn’t wait till morning,” Harry says leaning in on his forearms, close to Draco. Draco sat up by the elbows, rubbing his eyes and waiting.

“And why couldn’t it?” He grumbles, pouting over lost sleep. 

“You know why,” Harry breathes slowly, crawling onto the bed, speeding malfoy’s heart up like a jackhammer. He felt his mouth open and close like a fish bobbing for air, but his mouth was too dry. He pushes Harry away, as a last resort.

“Potter! Stop this! Go back to your own common room, and let the others sleep, before they find you here!”

Oh, but you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Harry hissed, crawling closer, despite Draco’s constant pushing at his chest. “You’d like to get found out by everyone on campus in the act, right? You’d love for everyone in the slytherin house to be woken by your screams.”

Draco gulped in air, but stayed quiet, unable to deny it.

“You’d like for me to tie you up with your uniform tie to this bedpost, or spank you with your own wand until your skin turns the colours of gryffindor,” He laughs. “Hell, I bet you’d love if I made you get on your knees and beg, praising the gryffindor house.  
“  
“Like I’d ever do that,” He hisses back, trying to keep his voice low. And even harder, trying to make sure that Harry avoided his thighs right now at any cost, for the tent that was rising in his lower half. 

“Oh but you would, after I was done with you.” He settles himself on Draco’s lap, and Draco only hopes the blankets between them are enough to conceal his current problem. “But I know you best, and I know what you really want.”

Draco tries to calm the stuttering of his heart, and how hot this was making him feel underneath the sheets. What had made Potter act upon this? Was this really him. Even so, Draco wanted to indulge a little. “And that would be?”

“I found that picture of Mcgonagall you keep,” He says, and without pausing to let Draco feel fear, he adds, “And I got an idea of why you kept it. I’ve been with you for a while now, Malfoy, you truly thought I wouldn’t catch on?”

And in a second, Potter had pulled out a roughed up canteen, drinking up the contents until the last drop. From the smell alone, Draco could gather that it was a polyjuice potion. But for what...?

A few seconds pass, and Harry accumulates in size. He grows breasts, sagging past the point of youth, and They fall past his ribcage, visibly wrinkled even with a t-shirt on. His hair falls out in patches, while the remaining hair styles itself into a bun at the top of his (her?) head, and turns gray to the ends. His cheeks sag into familiar wrinkles, and the smile that pulls at her cheeks is undeniably similar. It’s proffessor Mcgonagall, with him, on his bed.

“Harry...why?” He asks, pulling the sheets closer to hide his even more prominent boner. His face felt on fire, and his heart pounded unhealthily fast. 

“Are you ready?” she asks, in that crinkly, old trustworthy grandmothers’ voice of hers. His boner was standing up against his stomach, now.

“Ready for what?” he laughed breathlessly. He must have been dreaming. Harry was as oblivious as a sack of bricks! Why would he catch on now?

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” She says, smirking and pulling her shirt off .Draco gaped at the sad, wilted form her breasts took on, and just how much skin had turned gray with age. It was better than he expected.

“Harry…” He starts, but a finger is pushed to his lips. 

“That’s mcgonagall to you, Mr. Malfoy.”

he let out a shuddering sigh. “Alright, Ma’am.”  
They go at it like rabbits. Straight to the point, and Mcgonagall was willing to satisfy every urge he encountered, all in one night. They took hushed breaths and made quiet sighs, all under the blankets. But eventually, making out and rolling their hips together wasn’t enough.

Draco grasps Mcgonagall’s sagged hip as a warning, and her crusty lips pull away from his. “What is it, Draco?” She asks.

“Can I…”

She smiles, and he gets impossibly harder, taking a mental screenshot to save for later. “Of course, Dearie.” She says, and makes her way downtown.

She pulls his nerf gun out of its place, and sucks it into her mouth, and he whines, moving into the touch. He hears a grunt from the bed beside him, and can only hope it’s someone waking up to hear what was going on.

He tugs at her hair, and it falls out by the follicles, gray strands surrounding the bed. He only grasped for more, trying to gain leverage to hold himself together.

when she finished, she went back up to his mouth again, and they kissed deeply, her sandpaper-like tongue mingling with his, feisty and sharp like her lessons in class.

“Oh, Harry…” He starts, when he’s just near climax. Everything he’d ever wanted had come true, only in a night. His greatest wishes has been granted.

And just like that, he releases, yogurt flying across the bed canopy like a lawn sprinkler, and Mcgonagall’s cries die down with his.

She flips over to his side, and touches her frail, shaky fingers to his nipples, circling them as she leaned in under his chin. The smell of cat hair and lavender filled his senses. It was beautiful.

“Was it good for you?” she asked, voice becoming rough, as she morphed back into his lover, Harry. 

“It was the best,” as an afterthought, he whispered, “Thank you.”

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, wrapped up in their cozy slytherin sheets covered in old woman hair, the smell of lavender wafting in and out of Draco’s senses, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
